


A Growing Family

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Daddy Dom Gabriel and Little Sam [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Daddy Gabriel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel is the best, I just want to wrap him up and hug him, M/M, Sam is a little sweetheart, Sweet Gabriel, Sweet Sammy, little sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel's little family grows by one more member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Growing Family

In Sam’s opinion there was no better way to wake up than wrapped up in the arms of his archangel. It was his favorite way to fall asleep, too.

Ever since the two had gotten together, this was the most common way for Sam to fall asleep and to wake up. The only times that he ever did it alone were if he was little and was put to bed in his own room – even then, Gabriel usually read to him or sang until he fell asleep – or if business in Heaven called Gabriel away. If it was the second option, Gabriel still tried his best to get back as quickly as possible so that, even if he wasn’t there when Sam went to sleep, he was there when he woke up.

Their sleeping position probably shouldn’t have worked as well as it did. Dean sure got a kick out of it once he got beyond the ‘ew, you’re sleeping with my brother’ bit of things. Every time he saw them in bed now he would still grimace on reflex, but he’d also laugh. Because, despite their size difference, Sam was very much the little spoon in bed. Gabriel would curl up behind him and wrap Sam up in his arms and sometimes even his wings. Other times, the archangel would stretch out on his back and Sam would lay half at his side and half on top of him. His weight was never too much for his partner to bear.

This morning Sam woke up with his face buried against Gabriel’s neck. The two were lying on their sides and Sam was wrapped up in Gabriel. Both of Sam’s arms were curled up between them, hands clutching loosely at Gabriel’s sleep shirt, and one of his legs was pressed up between Gabriel’s, while his head was pillowed on Gabriel’s curled arm. The archangel had his one leg thrown over Sam’s and his top arm resting in a warm line around Sam’s waist. The arm that was acting as a pillow was set just right for Gabriel to lightly card his fingers through some of Sam’s hair.

Sam found eyes the color of warm honey watching him fondly as he blinked his own eyes open. A sleepy smile ghosted over Sam’s lips and he buried his face once more against Gabriel. He could feel as well as hear it when Gabriel chuckled. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Mmph.” Sam mumbled.

Gabriel chuckled again. He let his hand slip down Sam’s back just enough that he could get his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and find bare skin. Then his hand was smoothing up the small of Sam’s back. Sam arched into the touch and tried not to start purring like some overgrown cat.

A puff of air blew against Sam’s hair. He felt Gabriel lean in just enough to press a kiss against the top of his head at the same time that his hand flattened against the bottom of Sam’s back, right above the curve of his backside, pulling him in close. “You always make the prettiest sounds when you’re sleepy. If we were alone, I’d have plenty of fun drawing all of them out of you. But your brother’s in the shower right now and I’m not in the mood for a quickie.”

Sam hummed to himself in amusement. While sex was a part of their relationship, and a well enjoyed one, it wasn’t as major a part as most people who listened to Gabriel talk would think. Gabriel had learned to enjoy sex in all its forms as a pagan, but as an archangel it was something that he didn’t actually _need_ , and he knew that it was something that Sam still had issue with on occasion.

The two stayed snuggled in for a bit more before Gabriel coaxed Sam upwards until the younger Winchester was finally sitting up. With the sound of the shower still going in the background, and no sign of Castiel anywhere – Sam tried not to think about those two things being connected while simultaneously hoping that they might be – there was no real pressure on them to act a certain way. Sam was free to just sit there in the middle of the bed and watch as Gabriel dug through Sam’s bag and pulled out a change of clothes for him. He tossed them down on the end of the bed to wait for when Sam would get his chance at the shower.

“Any big plans for the day?” Gabriel asked as he tossed Sam’s bathroom bag up with his fresh clothes.

Sam curled his legs up and folded his arms to rest on top of them. “We found a haunting a few towns over.” He yawned and laid his head down on his arms. “After breakfast, we’ll head over. Should take us just a couple hours to get there. That’s plenty of time to settle in and get started on some research.”

“You think you’ll need help?”

“Nah.” Another yawn cut in. Sam rubbed his face over his arm and then looked back at Gabriel, who was coming back to sit down on the bed by him. “You got something to take care of today?”

Smiling, Gabriel reached out and brushed a bit of Sam’s hair back from his face. “Cassie’s got a few things upstairs he wants me to come help him check out.”

“You’re leaving?”

The instant pout that built on Sam’s lips had Gabriel laughing. “Not until after breakfast.” Leaning in, he kissed the pout off of Sam’s lips.

Naturally that was the time that Dean came out of the bathroom. Sam hadn’t even noticed the shower turning off. He did, however, feel the wet towel that smacked him in the side of the head. “Dude! No making out with the trickster while I’m around!”

The couple broke apart, Sam flushing and Gabriel laughing. Gabriel sat back on the bed and reclined back on his arms so he could look up at Dean with his best smirk. “If you call that kiss ‘making out’, we need to have a serious talk about what you’ve been getting up to all these nights, buddy boy.”

Their bickering continued on even as Sam gathered up his things and went to go take his own shower. He didn’t worry as he once might’ve about leaving the two alone. For all their bickering, they got along okay enough. And Sam wasn’t at all surprised when Gabriel appeared in the shower with him when he was about halfway done. It wasn’t the first time. Sam trusted him to have soundproofed the room – a requirement of Sam’s if they were going to do this. With a smile, Sam let Gabriel steal the washcloth out of his hand and then he handed himself over to the archangel’s ministrations.

* * *

It was a little over a half an hour later when the group set out for breakfast. Sam hadn't been all that surprised to find Castiel in the room with Dean when he and Gabriel came out of the shower. It was a good thing he was there, too, as his presence helped to distract Dean from teasing the others too much about their joint shower.

They rode together in the car over there, the two angels in the backseat babbling happily in Enochian - something that irritated Dean a little as it meant he didn't know what they were saying, but that Sam secretly enjoyed. He loved the sound of Enochian. Once or twice Gabriel had sung him an Enochian version of a lullaby and Sam always thought they sounded so beautiful.

When they got out of the car, Sam waited patiently for Gabriel to climb out as well and didn't start across the parking lot until his hand was firmly held in Gabriel's.

Dean saw the gesture and rolled his eyes, but he was too used to it now to really give any kind of protest.

“So I hear you guys got a case you're heading to.” Gabriel said conversationally as they settled down into their booth inside.

Dean waited until Castiel took the inside seat before he sat down, putting him directly across from Gabriel. “Yeah. Just a haunting, nothing too big.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked him, turning to look at Dean with a hint of concern. “I'm sure our business could be postponed if you are in need of our assistance, Dean.”

It was beyond cute for Sam to watch his usually tough older brother flush just a little under the earnestness of Castiel's tone. Dean covered up his embarrassment with a cough and gave Castiel a wry grin. “We'll be fine, Cas. We can handle a ghost.”

“I have no doubt you can.”

Sam ducked his head down and tried to hide his grin. Those two were hilarious sometimes. Watching things between them could be alternately frustrating and extremely amusing.

The waitress came up then and brought their menus, taking a moment to take their drink orders before disappearing. Conversation was easy and relaxed between them all. Sometimes Sam still felt a little amazed at just how easy things could be. A year ago he never would've suspected that they could be here like this. Yet now mornings like this were quite common. It warmed his heart to sit here and look at the little family that they'd made. They were odd and they didn't exactly work the way a normal family did – how could they when they were two hunters here with two angels? - but it was perfect for them and that was what mattered. Sam had come to realize that normal was more overrated than he'd thought back when he was a teen.

When it came time to order their food, it was no surprise that Castiel declined. He usually didn't eat anything. Dean and Gabriel both, as was also normal, ordered themselves meals that could've easily fed them all. Sam smiled when it was his turn and folded up his menu, holding it out to the waitress. “Just the oatmeal, please.”

“And a bowl of fruit.” Gabriel chimed in.

Sam sighed but didn't bother arguing it. “And a bowl of fruit.”

“You know.” Dean said, waiting until the waitress had left before he looked at Gabriel and raised his eyebrows. “Last I checked Sammy knew how to order for himself.”

While Sam flushed a little, Gabriel snorted and shot a raised-eyebrow look right back at Dean. “Are you kidding me? Have you seen this kid? He eats barely enough to keep a bird alive, let alone a moose!”

That drew a laugh out of Dean. Sam's loud “hey!” only made him laugh more. “He's always been like that.” Curling his hands around his mug, Dean grinned over at Sam. “Dad and I always wondered how on earth he got so big.”

“Someone had to eat less.” Sam shot back. “You and Dad could pack away more than the average family would eat in a month.”

Instead of being bothered by it, that just made Dean look a bit proud. “We were growing, working men, Sammy!”

“Yeah? What's your excuse now?”

Dean didn't even miss a beat. “It takes a lot of energy to put up with bitchy little brothers.”

“Not as much as it takes to put up with older brothers.” Sam shot back.

“Are you kidding, I'm awesome.”

“Now boys.” Gabriel interrupted them, a smirk threatening at the corners of his mouth almost completely offsetting the dryness of his tone. “We're in a public place. Behave.”

Teasing though they were, the words had Sam sitting up just a little straighter and ducking his head down. Dean, however, scowled. “Dude, no. That's just creepy. No playing Dad here.”

It took everything Sam had not to bust a gut laughing. He had to tip his head down a little more and turn it just enough that he could hide his smile from his brother. Beside him, he felt Gabriel's mirth almost rolling off of him. But there was no way Sam could hold back his snort of laughter when Castiel suddenly, and in all seriousness, pointed out “He _is_ the oldest in our little group. It would make sense that he takes on a more parental role.”

Dean shot a glare at Sam for laughing and then turned to give Gabriel a foul look. “I don't care how old he is, Cas. Look at him!” He gestured with his thumb to Gabriel, who had sat back in his seat and slung his arm around the back of the bench, playing with Sam's hair. The trickster was grinning outright and wasn't the least bit bothered by any of this.

Luckily, conversation was stalled as their food was brought to the table. The next little bit was spent with everyone getting their plates and starting in on their food. It wasn’t until they’d all gotten a few bites in that they started to talk again. Naturally, it was about their case, when led to talk of other ghosts that they’d dealt with. Sam ended up telling the story about a ghost that they’d dealt with once, an old history buff who’d haunted the museum he’d worked at, killing those that he felt threatened the exhibit he’d worked so hard to put together, and it was a case that Sam had enjoyed because there’d been plenty of knowledge right there at his fingertips. The younger Winchester may’ve gotten a bit too into telling his story – or, really, leaving the story itself behind – as he described the exhibit about the Aztecs and what he’d learned during the duration of their case.

Sam hadn’t realized just how much he was rambling. He missed the fond way that Gabriel was watching him as well as the amusement that shone in Castiel’s eyes. However, in contrast to their patient amusement, Dean rolled his eyes and cut in when Sam paused to take a breath. “Okay, geek-boy, take it down a notch or two. What’s the rule about nergasms?”

Embarrassment stained Sam’s cheeks. He visibly deflated and he ducked his head down a bit, focusing on the bowl of fruit in front of him. “Not at the table.”

With his head down, Sam missed the way that Gabriel was glaring at Dean. However, his head snapped up in surprise when the next voice to speak belonged to Castiel, and he said the last thing Sam expected to hear. “I was quite enjoying listening to what Sam had to say. It was fascinating.”

That had Sam’s eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Castiel had… enjoyed it? Very few people ever listened to him ramble about anything. Gabriel did, but he was kind of the exception. Even when he was bored with what Sam was saying he still listened to him. But Castiel didn’t often really listen to Sam. He always paid more attention to Dean. That was just… the way it was. He definitely didn’t go against something Dean said just for Sam. But he was looking at Sam now with this hint of a smile and a small nod that left Sam feeling a little more embarrassed and yet a bit happy. The hunter ducked his head back down again and fiddled with his fruit. “It’s fine, Cas.”

“Hey, if we can handle listening to him talk orgasmic about his phallus on wheels, I think he can handle a bit of museum talk from you.” Gabriel chimed in. His hand slid though Sam’s hair and cupped the back of his neck, a gesture that was meant solely to offer comfort.

Before Dean could snap back anything, or this could get any more out of control or weird, Sam quickly blurted out “We should focus on the case.” That was what was important here. Not some talk about a museum he hadn’t been to in years. Maybe later when they weren’t busy he’d ask Gabriel if they could go and visit it and see if some of the exhibits were still there. For now, the case was what was important and what they should be focusing on. Sam popped the last bit of fruit from his bowl into his mouth and looked around, flushing just a bit when he realized that most everyone was done with their food. He’d talked through almost all of breakfast. No wonder Dean had cut him off. Trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing, Sam picked up a napkin and wiped his hands and then his face. “If everyone’s done we should probably go ahead and head out. The sooner we get out there, the sooner we can get started on figuring it all out. Maybe we’ll get lucky and find what we need an we can take care of it all tonight.”

Dean scoffed and pushed his empty plate away. “Dude, when are we ever that lucky?”

Everyone started to push away their plates and make their way out of the booth. Sam got to enjoy the surprise on his brother’s face when Gabriel beat him to pulling out his wallet. The archangel tossed some money down on the table, with enough for a tip, and then he slipped his wallet back into his pocket before reaching out for Sam’s hand. “We’ll walk you guys out to the car before we head out.”

Sam chuckled at the way that Dean was watching Gabriel go, the look on his face confused and curious both. He wasn’t used to anyone else paying for their meals, let alone _Gabriel_. Most of the time the archangel didn’t show the need for doing things the human way. But Sam was well used to watching Gabriel pay for things. Just because he could snap up what he wanted didn’t mean that he didn’t have access to human things like money. In fact, Sam was pretty sure Gabriel had quite a bit more money than anyone expected. Nor was he shy about spending it. The credit card he’d given Sam – in Sam’s name, even – was testament to that.

The group made their way out of the diner and Gabriel walked them right up to the car. The two ignored Dean and Castiel, who were moving towards the driver’s side. Sam let himself get drawn down by Gabriel’s hands into a kiss that had Sam’s toes curling and his fingers fisting in Gabriel’s jacket. When they broke apart, the archangel smirked up at him. “Message me when you get there.”

“I will.”

“An pray if you need anything – _anything_. I’ll be there in a flash.”

The corners of Sam’s mouth curved up and his whole body relaxed down into Gabriel’s hold. “I will, Daddy, I promise.” He murmured, low enough that Dean wouldn’t be able to hear him. Hopefully.

It was worth the risk when he got to see that light flash in Gabriel’s gaze and the corners of his eyes wrinkled up from the smile that was only ever there for Sam.  “Be safe, munchkin.” Gabriel stretched up to give him one last kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

A moment later the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like a very long time, the case that the boys were on proved to be quite a bit easier than they’d been anticipating, even without any angelic help. It didn’t take them long once they were in town to ask around and find the information that led them to exactly what they needed. Millie Townsend, a twenty eight year old woman who’d been murdered and who had stuck around, haunting the area she’d been murdered in and killing young men she saw as similar to the ones that had killed her. All the two hunters had to do was find her bones and burn them. Sam was the one to take care of that while Dean stayed in the area she’d been haunting and made sure no one came anywhere near there.

Really, it was an easy case, nothing special about it. Except for one part.

Sam was finished with the grave and was making his way back to the car when he heard a low, pitiful whimpering sound that immediately drew his attention. It didn’t take him but a moment to track it down. At a tree off to a rather unkempt side of the graveyard Sam found the most ragged and pitiful looking puppy dog he’d ever seen. The poor thing was muddy, with something that might’ve been more mud or maybe even blood on its right hind leg, and part of its right ear missing. It looked like it’d been through hell and Sam made a pained sound when he saw it.

“Oh, you poor guy.” Lowering himself slowly to his knees, Sam held a hand out towards the dog, moving slowly so as not to scare it. It was a pretty good sized pup but it didn’t look like it could be more than six months old. The dog shifted its legs a little, whining again and obviously trying to draw itself upright only it wasn’t quite working. Its little legs kept slipping in the grass and mud and something must’ve hurt because it whined even more. However, as it moved Sam got a bit of a view and changed his words. “Sweet girl, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Carefully, Sam shifted his weight forward, heedless of the dirt he was adding to his jeans. “You’re all right, sweetie. I just want to help you, that’s all. I won’t hurt you.”

Little by little Sam moved forward until he could finally touch his hand to the puppy’s side. Immediately she whined and tried to draw back. But she didn’t get very far. Sam held his hand still for one brief second and then lightly touched her fur again. He kept up the steady stream of reassurances in a low and gentle voice until finally she seemed to relax a little underneath his touch.

After a few moments of petting her and calming her down even more, he finally got her relaxed enough that he was able to look at her leg, which he found was just cut, as well as the rest of her. There were some marks where it looked like something had attacked her. Nothing that was too serious, though.

Sam didn’t hesitate to pull his coat off and carefully wrap it around her. She whimpered and whined but she didn’t pull away. When he lifted her up and cradled her to his chest, she actually snuggled in against him, her whole little body shaking with either pain or cold, he wasn’t quite sure which. The day had been a wet one and it was cold tonight, so the cold was definitely an option.

Holding her carefully against his chest, Sam pushed to his feet and made his way over to the Impala. Dean was going to kill him. But there was no way in hell Sam was going to leave this poor puppy out here all alone and injured.

He set her down on the front seat still wrapped in his coat so she’d stay warm and wouldn’t get mud on the seats. Then he slid in next to her and drew her up against his hip. Her little puppy nose pushed out of his coat and snuffed at his leg. Then she lifted her head, eyes going up to him before her head dropped down to rest on his thigh. Sam smiled to himself and laid his hand on her head as he started up the car. Yeah, Dean was going to kill him, but it was going to be worth it.

Sure enough, when he walked into the motel room with his little bundle in his arms, it took only seconds for Dean to see what he was holding and just another second after that before the protests started. “Oh, no, Sammy.” Dean said immediately. He pushed up from where he’d been sitting on the bed unloading his bag, obviously having just gotten back himself. His eyes were on the dog and he was already shaking his head. “No way.”

“It’s not what you think, Dean.” Sam moved over to his bed, sitting down and carefully setting his bundle in his lap. He pulled back his jacket to show Dean the puppy inside, gesturing with one hand to her injured leg. “I’m not trying to keep her; I just want to help her.”

“That’s what you always say and then I’ve got to deal with your sulky ass when we finally give them to a shelter or find them a home. No, no, no, we are not doing this again. No way!”

“She’s hurt, Dean! What was I supposed to do, just leave her out there?”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Then drop her off at the vet! We don’t know anything about doctoring a puppy, Sam.”

“No.” Sam grinned broadly. “But I know someone who does.” Closing his eyes, he sent up a prayer. _Gabriel, it’s not an emergency or anything so don’t worry but if you’ve got a minute I could use your help on something._

There was only a brief pause before Sam felt Gabriel’s presence coming into the room. When he opened his eyes, he found his Daddy standing there in front of him, a smile already on the archangel’s face as he caught sight of the little bundle on Sam’s lap. He didn’t ask any stupid questions or waste any time. As soon as he saw what Sam had, he moved forward and dropped down into a crouch right in front of Sam’s legs. “Oh, look what you found! What a pretty little girl you’ve got there, sweetheart.”

“I found her in the graveyard. She’s a little banged up.” Sam explained. He ran his hand down the puppy’s back and looked shyly at Gabriel. “I don’t know what happened to her, but I couldn’t leave her there. I was hoping you might be able to, ah, to help her.”

“Of course I can!”

Gabriel reached a hand up and stroked it lightly over the puppy’s head. She didn’t pull back from him or whine at all. If anything, she pushed up into his hand, making him chuckle. “There, there, girl, don’t worry. I’ll fix you right up.” He paused with his hand over her face and Sam watched as the mud and blood on the puppy just melted away. The mark on her leg was gone, too. The tattered part of her ear was healed over, though the missing piece was still gone. When Gabriel drew his hand back to ruffle her ears, it was to reveal a much healthier and happier looking puppy. She gave a happy little bar and licked over Gabriel’s palm, making him laugh, and then she was scrambling up on her legs and the rest of the way out of Sam’s coat, barking up at Sam as well.

The younger Winchester grinned and pet over the now clean and healed puppy. She wiggled ecstatically under his hands and gave a few more happy barks that had Sam laughing. His laughter grew when she stretched herself up onto him and started licking at his face.

Busy with puppy kisses, he missed the fond looks from both his Daddy and his brother.

Sam finally got the puppy down off his face, but he couldn’t stop grinning even as he cradled her in his arms. He looked down to find that Gabriel was still squatting down in front of him. The archangel grinned up at him. “She likes you.”

The idea pleased Sam more than it probably should have. “You think?”

“Duh.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. Then he pushed himself up until he could sit down on the bed at Sam’s side. His hand immediately went out to scratch at the puppy’s ears, making her drop down onto Sam’s lap a little more in obvious puppy ecstasy. “Weren’t the puppy kisses enough? Little missy here is practically shouting it out to you. Aren’t you, girl?” She barked at Gabriel and the archangel chuckled. “Yeah, I know, right? He is.”

“Are you talking to the dog?” Dean asked incredulously.

Gabriel slanted an amused look up at Dean. “I’m not just an angel – I’m Dad’s Messenger. It’s kinda programmed into me to be able to talk to everything in existence. There isn’t a language out there I don’t know, bucko.” Then he turned back to look up at Sam and there was something on his face, something that Sam didn’t get the time to try and figure out because he was too busy being stunned by Gabriel’s next words. “Don’t think that’ll get you out of training her, though. Just because I can talk to her doesn’t mean that you’re going to get out of doing your part with the little missy here.”

Wait a second – training her? Sam’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open a little. If Gabriel was talking about training her, that had to mean… “I get to keep her?” The words slipped out in a voice full of stunned awe.

Gabriel’s grin grew wide and put the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. “You didn’t think I’d just let her go, did you? Poor thing doesn’t have a home to go to. The bastards that had her were trying to turn her into a fighting dog – that’s why she was all beat up. She sure doesn’t want to go back there.”

“I get to keep her.” Sam repeated softly. He couldn’t believe it. All of his life he’d wanted to be able to have a puppy and he’d always been told no. Now Gabriel was telling him that he could. That he was going to have a puppy – his own puppy! He was going to get to _keep her_.

Off to the side, Dean made a low sound in his throat that drew both their attention. “Oh no way, man. There is no way we can keep a dog with us. Not while traveling like we do.”

“Of course you can.” Gabriel countered easily, like it wasn’t any big deal that he was just countermanding the orders that Sam had followed all his life. “Chill, cranky britches. She’ll spend most of her time at my place. Sammy’s there often enough anyways. She can half and half her time between there and with you two. An I’ll take her places with me sometimes. But there’s no reason why Sammy can’t have himself a puppy. She’s smart and a good listener – she won’t get you guys in trouble and she won’t mess up your precious baby. Plus, I know plenty of hunters out there that keep dogs with them. They’re great protection and I can already tell you she’s attached to our boy over here. She won’t let anything happen to him if she can prevent it.” As if he considered the matter closed, Gabriel turned his back to Dean and faced Sam once more. “I’ll get you some special stuff you can carry with you. A self-filling bowl, things like that. But you’ll have to take care of her. Walk her, run with her maybe, train her, all that. Think you’re up for it, baby?”

There was no way Sam could stop the grin that was stretching his face. He didn’t even think about it before he launched himself at Gabriel. The two fell back on the bed with laughter and barks echoing around them. The puppy jumped all around them and Gabriel was laughing as Sam hugged his Daddy tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” _Thank you, Daddy! Thank you so much_! Sam added the last part with his mind, knowing that his Daddy would hear him.

Gabriel laughed again and wrapped his arms tightly around Sam. “You’re welcome, munchkin.” He breathed into Sam’s hair.

When the younger Winchester finally broke free, it was only so that he could twist and grin up at his brother, who was watching them with a reluctant sort of smile ghosting on his lips. “De, I got a puppy!”

There was no way Dean could resist that face. He finally stopped fighting his smile and he gave a small shake of his head. “I am so not cleaning up after her.”

Sam knew that was as close to acceptance as he was ever going to get from his brother. Still grinning, Sam turned back around and went back to hugging Gabriel, letting out another laugh as the puppy started to lick both their faces.


End file.
